1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a negative electrode composition and a negative electrode and lithium battery including the negative electrode composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries may have high voltage and high energy density, and may be used in various applications. For example, electric vehicles (e.g., hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) or plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV)) may operate at high temperature, may be charged or discharged with a large amount of electricity, and may used for a long period of time. Accordingly, they may use lithium batteries, which should provide excellent discharge capacity and lifespan properties.